


Why Don't I Take Care of You?

by elizabethMS



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Louis Tomlinson, Friends With Benefits, Girl Direction, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethMS/pseuds/elizabethMS
Summary: Louis is sick of pining for Harry and watching she goes from boyfriend to boyfriend. Louis decides she's had enough when Harry complains she hasn't been fucked in so long.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Why Don't I Take Care of You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic...be gentle :). Would love any feedback. Hope you enjoy! -E

"HONEY, I'm HOME," Louis called at the top of her voice while closing the front door. "I finally did some shopping so you can quit complaining now about there being no food in the house," she smirked. "And before you say another fucking word about avocados, I checked -- they didn't have any." Louis unceremoniously dumped all the bags on the counter and wandered to the living room, and saw Harry looking morose while sitting on the sofa.

Even like this, Louis couldn't help her heart from quickening when seeing those puckered pink lips pulled into a pout, Harry's tits barely peeking out from the bathrobe she had on, and her cheeks flushed from the shower she must have taken earlier. Louis sped up and launched herself onto Harry's lap and threw her arms around her neck. Best friends don't have personal space right? "What's up, love?"

"Josh has a girlfriend now," Harry wailed a little.

Louis' breath caught a little and she tried to ask nonchalantly: "D-Do you still have feelings for him?" She'd never admit it, but it was torture for Louis watching Harry with Josh for three months. Louis hated that a part of her was relieved when they broke up, and she once again became the most important person in Harry's life. "No..." Harry sighed. "There was no way that relationship was going anywhere, but I'm so _horny_ I was honestly considering hooking up with him. Why is a good fuck so hard to find?"

"I don't know, Haz," Louis replied hoarsely. She cleared her throat but her breath caught in her chest as Harry shifted to sit on top of Louis. Now Harry's legs were on either side of Louis, and she could feel the heat of Harry's pussy against her leg, through the thin fabric of the robe. 

Of course, Harry remained completely oblivious to all this. "When are you gonna get a nice girl, Lou? You're such a catch." Harry nuzzled Loui's neck and they both sat quietly in a comfortable silence.

The kitchen clock suddenly beeped and Harry got up with a sigh. "I should probably change. You want to go for Chinese for dinner? We can order in and have a lazy night?" Louis could only nod as she remained sprawled on the couch, her nipples tingling and her panties getting wet. She watched Harry walk away towards the bedroom, and a steel determination suddenly overtook her and she got up to quickly catch up to her roommate.

"Wh-what're you doing, Lou?" Harry exclaimed as Louis pushed Harry against the wall of the hallway and cased her in on both sides with her arms. 

"I can take care of you," Louis murmured. Harry tilted her head slight to the side, questioningly. Louis let go of the wall on one side and grasped Harry's hip. Slowly she pulled on the string that held the sorry excuse of a bathrobe Harry was wearing. Harry sucked in a breath, but made no move to stop her. "I love you, babe," Louis said as blasé as she could. "Just wanna help you out here -- what else does are best friends for?"

Louis' fingers were now dancing at the opening of Harry's panties. Both of them were now heaving, their nipples rubbing against each other each time they took a breath. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Harry gasped out. That was all the push Louis needed and she plunged her fingers into Harry's cunt. They moaned simultaneously as Louis's fingers became immediately drenched. Harry's knees buckled but Louis grabbed one arm and held it firmly against the wall, beside her head. 

"Oh fuck, fuck. Fuck. That feel so good, Lou." After thrusting two fingers in and out of Harry's pussy for a minute, Louis pulled her fingers back to grind her middle finger against the wet clit. She could feel Harry quivering, and smirked as Harry growled: "Quit teasing me you bastard! _Fuck_ me."

Louis obliged. She frantically shoved three fingers inside her best friend's pussy. "Do you like that? Do I feel good inside of you? Filling you?" Harry could only nod as she bucked her hips in time with Louis' fingers. Harry's free hand went to her chest and she started to squeeze her tits like her life depended on it. 

"That's it. Play with your tits. Pinch them." Louis couldn't help herself any longer; she let go of her arm holding Harry's against the wall and pulled out wet fingers out of her warm cunt and grasped each breast. She coated Harry's nipples with the juices from Harry's pussy. 

"Oh my God, Lou," Harry moaned as Louis sucked each tit. Louis pulled herself flush against Harry and Harry couldn't help but grasp Louis' leg between the lips of her pussy and push up against the hard jean material. "Fuck, that feel so good." 

"Thats right, get yourself off like that." Louis rocked her hips roughly and each time their tits would press against each other, Harry let out a gasp. Soon the motions became frantic as Harry neared climax. " _Fuck._ You feel so good, Haz. So wet." 

Harry suddenly tensed up, and her fingers dug into Louis' hips as she pounded furiously back and forth desperately. She gave one final thrust. "You're making me come! Ohh!" She moaned loudly against Louis' ear and rocked her head back against the wall. They both stilled and hid their faces in each others necks as they caught their breath. 

"You didn't...?" Harry whispered, motioning towards Louis in a general downward direction.

"Nah, babe. This was just for you." Her cunt desperately ached for release, but Louis forced herself to let go of the tight hold she had on Harry. She didn't want to give Harry any time to ponder and create awkwardness that could ruin this moment. She pushed herself to her tip toes and lightly kissed the corner of Harry's lips. "You go clean up, and I'll order the take away."

She walked away, knowing Harry was following her every step. She exhaled in disbelief. What the fuck just happened? As she walked, her hand reached down to adjust her panties. Just the light pull of the cotton against her pulsing clit was enough and her footsteps stuttered as her climaxed with a surprised gasp. She couldn't help but smile as she continued towards the kitchen, thinking that this was the first time she felt satisfied in a long time. There was no doubt in her mind that they would do this again. 


End file.
